The Metal Giant
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Riven was having one of the most unfortune day of her life,until a mysterious metal giant came and help her. Who's this mysterious giant? And why did it help her? Rated M for some slight nudity and might include lemons! Might...


Chapter 1

Riven's Bad Day

**I have this idea I can't get out of my head for a while, especially after reading some fics and old league comics **

**Well, anyway! Hope you enjoy your stay**

The taste of blood enveloped her mouth

Her lungs fells like it's on fire, She can felt her legs were giving up on running, bloods dripping from the wounds all over her body especially from her stomach and the fact that she almost lose her head doesn't seems really good.

"Stupid Yasuo, stupid ninjas, stupid wounds! Oww! ….. stupid pain…." She grunted, using both of her hands to hold the blood from her stomach. Trying to not bleed herself to death.

Riven was having a bad day, just this morning she was kicked from her apartment in Piltover, all of Her belongings minus her sword and clothes were sold to pay the due rent, she lost her wallet, Bar where she works was ambushed by the police for selling drugs to teens, She hasn't eat since this morning, When she's searching for food in the woods she met with Yasuo and he attacked her, After she managed from the swordsman she was almost immediately attacked by a group of ninja.

Just how bad can her day be?

Her question was answered by a sudden lightning and heavy downpour out of nowhere.

"Oh come on!" She shouted in frustration to all of her bad luck.

"Will a thunder hit me next?"

Once again, her question was answered immediately as A strand of lightning hit the tree near her.

"I really should keep my mouth shut"

Each drop of The heavy downpour hurt her like a hundreds of dull ice arrows stabbing her body repeatedly.

She tried to push her body to keep moving forwards, but her legs were failing her.

Not before long, She tripped on a rock and fall to the wet ground.

Knowing that she can't walk much longer, she crawled over to the nearby tree and leaned at it.

She tried to get into a comfortable position and took a breath.

She's badly wounded, but She had used up all the healing item she took with her when fighting Yasuo and the ninjas.

She really wasn't expected to be ambushed right after she fought with the ionian's swordsman.

At first she tough they were Zed's order of the shadows ninjas. But she have heard that after he's going out with Syndra, the ninja and the dark sovereign have been behaving nicely. If not lovey dovey.

Riven weren't in a good term with them, but not in a bad one either. And she didn't remember that she did anything to anger either the ninja nor the dark sovereign.

She's just a poor exiled warrior who sometimes meet them in the field of justice.

It's pretty unlikely for them to targeting her for no good reasons.

Well, hopefully they don't.

Which confuse her even more, who were those ninjas? And what they were after?

She looked at herself.

Alone In the darkness,

She's tired, wounded, hungry and angry.

What did she do to deserve this much? Sure she has killed a lot of man when she was a soldier, but they were also a soldier and at war it's normal.

She hugged her weapon to her, remembering the days of war she has gone through with it.

It's already became parts of her, an extensions of her hands.

She hugged it closer, finding calmness with it around.

She feel a sleep with it still in her hand.

But her bad luck seems to be not over yet, as soon as she managed to fall a sleep, Her rest was interrupted by the voice of beasts from the distance. Guess she wasn't so alone afterall.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a pack of wolves coming out from the darkness, eyes glaring at her.

"Great! Just Great…" She tough before she tighten her grips to her sword.

These wolves are clearly hungry and there's her. Wounded so bad that she won't be able to put up a good fight. she's almost like an all you can eat free dinner for them

The wolves were slowly surrounding her. Ensuring that their prey won't be able to get away

Seeing as the wolves has surrounded her, Riven pulled her body up with the help of her sword.

Riven stares at the wolves formation, trying to find an opening to use Valor on.

As she noticed one, she immediately rushed toward it and active her valor.

A wolf tried to stop her but she ignored it and continue to rush forward.

She almost managed to get away, but a giant wolf blocked her path and stop her rush.

The rest of the wolf followed their leader and jumped at her back as soon as she stop.

Before the wolves get her, She activated her blade of exile, turn around and swing it towards the incoming wolves.

The sudden change to her range made her managed to slashed and kill some of the wolves.

But the giant wolf that blocked her way before clawed her from behind

She hit the wolf with ki burst and stunt it before she behead the wolf.

Tree of the wolves has died, and the rest of the wolf began to question whatever the exile is worth their sacrifice.

Riven smiled, and ready to attack as she have the upper hand. But another of her bad luck strike, her Blade of exile ceased to exist as she run out of strength to maintain it.

Seeing as their prey losing her gigantic weapon, the wolves morale rise once again.

They continue their chase and keep attacking the exile with a hit and run strategies. Draining her stamina rapidly as they're battling in the middle of rain and mud.

Slowly but surely, The exile has finally tired herself out to fight the agile wolves.

Before she can use her wind slash, She fell to the ground once again

Her spirit is still not broken yet, but her body has long since reaching her limit.

She quickly get up, readying herself to the next attack, but she can see that the wolves attentions were taken away by something else as they turned around to the other direction.

Out of curiosity, Riven turned to see what makes the wolves shifted their attentions from her.

What she saw was terrifying

A giant figure, easily towering her and the wolves was emerging from the forest, it torn down the trees like twigs, it's eyes glow in the dark, marching towards them.

The darkness and rain prevented her to take a closer look, but judging from what she can see and the heavy foot steps this guy or whatever it is must be huge in size.

It's heavy foot steps shakes the earth and intimidated the wolves around her. They looked at the new comer presence with a terrified look

Neither Riven nor the wolves were dare to make any sounds or a sudden movements as they don't know what's that mysterious figure is and what's it capable to do as soon as it notice them.

But it noticed them, the figure turned towards their direction and stares with a mocking looks.

Riven and the wolves were expecting the figure to rush towards them and butcher them all

But it didn't.

The figure just standing there, far enough for Riven can only see his hulking body and glowing red eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, the wolves Decided that the hulking figure was just there to watch and resumed their attack to the wounded exile.

One of them resumed it's attack by jumping towards her blind spot

Riven used her Ki Burst to repelled it, blowing it away and stunt it.

But two other wolves took this chance and bit down her leg. Forcing her to fall the third time to the ground.

Riven winced in pain, but she managed to use her free hand to hold her fall, she then waved her sword towards the wolves on her legs. They let go of her right away and dodge her swords.

While her attention was diverted towards the two wolves on her legs, The giant wolf dashed towards her and use it's claw to hit Riven's head

"Gah!" Riven screamed in pain as the sharp claw hit her skull and make her bleeding even more.

She started to lost the strength in her hands from the blood lost and drop to the cold ground.

She can't move anymore, the last attack on her head seems to be fatal. She managed to stay conscious, but her body can't move anymore.

Is this the end? To be eaten alive while still conscious?

No matter how you think about it, it's just too cruel.

Some of the wolves bite her legs and hands in attempt to hold their prey in attempt to hold their prey from trying any last struggle.

The giant wolf of them all who deliver the last attack stand on her back. It sniffed her body and howl, commanding it's underling to roll her body.

The other wolves obeyed and roll the exile to lying on her back.

The giant wolf looked at the exile in delight, it ripped Riven's sarashi showing up her bare body to the pack.

The giant wolves then began to take Riven's breast to it's mouth, ready to claim the most delicious parts for itself.

Riven closed her eyes, trying to bear the pain she will soon received.

But Just before the giant wolf managed to take a bite on Riven's tender flesh, a metallic thing flew to it and with a quick yelp it's head was flying away to the opposite direction

Noticing that the wolf didn't come to eat her, Riven slowly opened her eyes a bit.

Much to her horror, she can saw the scared expression of the wolves and a corpse she identified as the giant wolf.

A second later, she noticed hulking figure presence behind her. Emitting a dreadful and murderous aura towards the wolves.

She don't have a strength to turned her head around anymore, but she can see as the figure massacre all the wolves around them with a single swing of it's weapon.

Without sound, almost without efforts just one swing and the wolves were all die before they can even yelped. Splattering all their blood and innards all over the field.

Riven can see as the rain water turned red with all the wolves blood splashed

She was almost convinced that it was all just a dream. Just in a matter of second, the pack of wolves turned into a pile of gore.

She must be still sleeping back in her run down apartment, holding up her hunger until her next job or league match.

But the pain assured her that it's indeed reality. And now that the wolves were no more, she will be next on it's list.

Riven began to lose her consciousness and closed her eyes in defeat as she felt the cold and hard metal clad hand claimed her limp body and took her somewhere.

She just hoped that whatever this thing is, it's not planning to eat her soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please tell me what you think about it, critics and suggestions are welcomed.**

**At least please tell me if it's bad, boring, too predictable, confusing or worse**


End file.
